The Adventures of Kazuki, Kazuki and Shadow the Hedgehog
by KazuketteHedghawg
Summary: Well, if you want to know what this story is about it is about really my OC, Kazuki, revisiting the Equestria after getting knowledge of Eggman attacking, but he doesn't remember his first journey, but the mane six never forgot him, nor did any of Equestria, so old faces and new faces will be met! How will Kazuki cope, suffering many amnesia attacks.


_A trip back to memory lane_

_Don't let the bad times get you down, silly filly! _said a pink pony

_Huh? Who's there, to be more specific, what are you? _ I asked

_Don't you remember me, I'm P-_. She started to say until I woke up from my dream.

That was short lived, I had to meet Tails, he called us over.

Well, I suppose it's time for introductions, my name is Kazuki, Kazuki the Hedgehog to find out just how I look click this: /2fadx7, by the way my eyes are red, and my voice is that of a normal teenager, with a slight high pitch, similar to Sonic's when we had to fight Neo Metal Sonic.

Yes, before you ask, I do know Sonic the Hedgehog, he's my best friend, next to Tails, and the rest of the crew.

We met a while back, when my life wasn't really enjoyable, when I was hurt, depressed and no one was there for me and people abused me and compared me to Sonic saying I wasn't worth the space, that I'm just some stupid ripoff, so forth and so on.

It was hurtful experiencing 7 years of that….until Sonic saved me from the mental torture. It was a touching moment, no one had ever been that close to me before…..at least I thought, I lost all my memories from when I was 13 and younger. All I really remember is that I have some power hidden inside of me, waiting to explode and I have this…my lucky charm, it's a star-shaped little wrist band, it's located under my gravity ring, that's why it isn't visible.

Anyway, enough about me time to meet up with Sonic and the others! With that, I immediately jumped up and blasted out of my house at near light-speed, over to Tails' lab, which was like 2 seconds away due to the ridiculous amount of speed I was exerting.

I can be so stupid.

I would have knocked on the door but, BLEH, I simply did park our on his wall and ran through the window to the lab, only to find Sonic and the gang there.

"Hey guys!" I greeted happily.

"Hey Kazuki." They all replied with smiles

"So, what's up Tails, any reason you called us here?" I inquired

His face immediately tensed. Shit, what am I in now?

"Well, it's an adventure, but you were going to alone at first but we decided to allow you to choose one person to join.." said Sonic

"Hmm, well I guess, you want to come Shadow?" I asked the black hedgehog, who was caught off guard by the question, as was everyone else.

"Hmph, well I have nothing to do, plus I'd love to crack that stupid egg wide open."

"Well remember that parallel world you told us about, well I did some research and it exists but…Eggman is going to attack it, as he did some research and found they have power sources VERY similar to the chaos emeralds." Said Tails

"Fuck, well, I'm happy I have a way to get to other dimensions easily." I stated

"How?" asked the Sonic Heroes.

"Can I use the chaos emeralds? I'll need them for the journey." I simply stated

"Going to use Chaos Control eh? Asked Sonic, handing me 6 of the seven chaos emeralds

"Nope, follow me outside and I'll show you." Said Kazuki

When everyone gathered outside, I got in a running stance, and began running with all my potential, immediately shattering the light barrier.

"….!" Everyone was speechless as they soon caught on what I was about to do.

Shadow decided to use his chaos emerald to use chaos control to the parallel universe

Cue – Sonic Adventure 2 City Escape

I kept running and running and running, going faster every lap I take around Mobius, my body soon just becoming a red and gold blur, and then…it happened, I did a M-Speed jump (M-Speed is like going EXTREMELY fast in midair) and I flew through a portal that just formed saying goodbye as quickly but loudly as possible.

After that…..all went black.

Meanwhile in equestria

"Hmm, 2 great powers are approaching, greater than mine, possibly Celestia and Luna combined, and fast too." Said a brown pony, looking as eerie as ever

To find out what the pony looks like and where he is click /2g7i63.

So, anyway, back to the pony, named Brenden Hooves Okazaki. His personality is mysterious, calm, and surrounded powerful magic. His magic is located somewhere around the strength of Twilight Sparkle and Trixie.

"T-this en-energy is ridiculous, who can even hold that much energy in?" asked Brenden

Meanwhile in the Everfree forest

"Hmm, Trixie senses a 2 dangerously powerful presence coming, I would warn _her and her annoying friends _ but they don't deserve to be informed, they deserved to be attacked by whatever it is."

Meanwhile in Ponyville

"WOAH!" came a scream from a purple mare

"What's wrong dere a pard'ner? Asked a orange pony

"There's something very….very….very…..wrong Applejack." Said the purple pony named Twilight Sparkle

"Mm, what's awrong Twily?" asked Applejack nervously

"I sense 2 very….very…..very powerful presences coming towards Equestria extremely quickly, and what's worse, is that one of them is as powerful as Luna and Celestia COMBINED." Said Twilight

Applejack did the only possible thing at the time. Poker face.

Then Twilight decided to snap out of her trance and call the rest of the mane six over.

Soon enough six multi-colored ponies flooded the house all with question on what the hay is going on.

"Ok Twilight, so, what's going on?" asked a rainbow mane and tail colored pony, her name is Rainbow Dash

"Well two extremely powerful energy levels are heading straight towards Equestria, but what scares me most is that one of them is stronger than Princess Celestia and Luna COMBINED!" explained Twilight, which received a gasp from everypony

"WE…NEED….THE….ELEMENTS…..OF…..HARMONY." all the ponies minus Twilight exclaimed.

"Hmm, we could ask Luna, Celestia to come with us too with the Elements of Harmony so we can try and defeat these guys….if they aren't on our side." Suggested Twilight

"Agreed!" said the rest of the mane 6

Meanwhile back with Brenden

"I will find out who these two are, and I WILL beat them!" shouted Brenden

Back with Trixie

"Trixie will find out who these two are and Trixie will defeat them!"

Ooo, what's going happen?! Find out next chapter and review please and I hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
